Mini Music Love
by PeddieLover4
Summary: Tiny Music One-Shots. Includes: Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, and Moy


**Me: Alright so this is a new mini song fics! **

**Nina: Yay! **

**Me: Yes and I want to know what you guys will think!**

**Alfie: Yeah But I don't get why I have to where this?! **

**Jerome: You made a bet with Amber that you'd have to wear her clothes for today! **

**Eddie: *bursts out laughing* Oh Dude! You're wearing a pink dress with Pink heels! **

**Patricia: OH MY GOSH! YOU LEARNED SOMETHING EDDIE! *claps***

**Eddie: YAY ME! **

**Fabian: That reminds me of the show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody! **

**Nina: The Only show where there's a dumb Asian and Smart Blonde! No offense to Blondes!**

**Amber: I'm blonde and you're blonde Nina.**

**Nina: I'M DIRTY BLONDE! **

**Amber: Okay...**

**Mara: Jerome looks so adorable in this little girl outfit! look you guys! *shows picture***

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Me: Jerome as a girl! Oh my gosh! **

**Eddie: This is hilarious! **

**Fabian: Where are Mick and Joy? **

**Patricia: Out on a date and snogging.**

**Mara: How do you know? **

**Patricia: Because she just texted me and I quote "I'm out on a date with Mick and we're snogging" **

**Me: Okay... Disclaimer anyone?**

**Jerome: House of Anubis doesn't belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks! **

_**I Know You Want Me- Pitbull**_

I tottaly know that she digs me. She's been checking me out like everyday. I've been crazy for her since day one. Like seriously. And now that the blond sporty boy is gone she's been checking me out. For real. And I'm gonna make her mine now.

_I know you want me_, Mara Jaffrey. And you know I want you.

_**Makes Me Wonder- Maroon 5**_

We broke up. Yes. Did he even care about at all? He was busy drolling over her too much to care about me. Did I ever care about him? Whatever. All I know is that this is goodbye. I've went throught this since last term. Now we're done. But who cares? He caught me cheating on him with someone else.

And this really _Makes Me Wonder _if I ever even cared about Alfie Lewis. So This is goodbye Alfie.

_**Baby- Justin Bieber**_

She was my first love. And now she's broken my heart... I thought we'd always be together. Just us. I bought her everything. I'd do anything for her even though we're done. She's got me crazy... My first love. No could compare to her. The beautiful girl.

And now she's got me saying _Baby, Baby, Baby_.. I thought you'd always be mine... Nina...

_**OMG- Usher FT. Will. .**_

She's too amazing. She takes my breath away. Everyday. She got me since the first day. Even if I was tired and I just got to this place. There are a million ways to just love her. Her beauty, her music style like me, the way we're both interested in the same things. I love her style. Amazing.

She's got me like _Oh My Gosh_, So In Love, I've found you finally... Yacker.

_**Round and Round- Selena Gomez and The Scene**_

I can see you over there. Pretending you don't know me. We've met up every night and I've been falling hard. For you. But no. You're pretending I'm not here. You've got those other girls surrounding you. Right?But then we'd always meet up at night. One second you're chasing me and now you're not?

We're going _Round and Round_... I need you here.. I can't go on this way, I'm falling to hard but we can't stop going _Round and Round_... Mick..

_**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen**_

I looked out the window and saw him. I saw the way his muscles showed off in the hot day. He's gotta be the one right? Or Not? Where's he going now? He was looking right at me now. He's stare holding on and on until he walked over. I quickly wrote my number onto a piece of paper. I wrote down a few words.

_Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe... _

"Name's Jerome" He said.

"Mara" I replied.

_**Do You Remember- Jay Sean FT. Sean Paul, etc. **_

I walked into the Coffee Shop and saw her sitting there. With someone else. Laughing. This was our favorite place... I haven't stop thinking about her since the break up... Her and the other guy got up and were walking my away. But she wasn't looking and bumped into me.

"I'm So Sor- Alfie..." She said.

"It's okay Amber... Nice too see you here" I said.

"I gotta go" She said and I nodded before she walked out holding the guys hand. But she looked back.

One thing kept going through my mind though... _Do You Remember? _

_**Want U Back- Cher Lloyd**_

I can't stop thinking about him. I walked into OUR favorite restaurant and saw him which made me smile. But then I saw _Her, _which made my smile disappear. I realized that my girls were here. We sat down at a table. I couldn't stop thinking about him though, or stop staring at him. Now he's doing everything we did but with _HER. _My so called "best friend".

One thing went over and over in my mind when I kept looking at him... _I want you back.._

_**Lovesick- Emily Osment**_

I can't help but feel my heart beating faster around him... He's soo annoying but at the same time he's cute.. I can't stop thinking. He's got me confused all the time. It makes out of control! I can't stop this. I seriously can't..

All I know is that he's got me _lovesick_...

_**Dj Got Us Fallin Love Again- Usher FT. Pitbull**_

I walked back into the club with my crew, and saw her sitting by herself. The boys walked away while I walked over to her. She's still beautiful. I can't believe it but our song started playing. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. We started dancing and I saw those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

All I could think was that the _Dj Got Us Fallin in Love Again_

**Me: So I thought those we're like mini song fics that I wanted to upload since I haven't uploaded in soo long. I went through my songs on my phone and picked these. **

**Amber: Amazing!**

**Alfie: Oh that was lovely dear!**

**Me: What is wrong with you Alfie?**

**Nina: Whatever.. But who where the last three?**

**Me: That I've left for the reader's to figure out.. **

**Patricia: Hm... I'm gonna start on it. **

**Eddie: I'll help Yacker!**

**Me: Aww Peddie! Okay so I dunno but Jerome read the card!**

**Jerome: Kay Kay! *grabs card***

**So do guys want these to be like in the song fic thing? Which ever you want is first!**

***passes card to Mara*'**

**Mara: And PeddieFabinaForever4 is working on a special One-Shot Sunday and a Special chapter for Musical Love you guys! **

**Me: Yes I am! And I- **

**Fabian: I got's swag bro! **

**Eddie: Just because you're wearing low pants doesn't mean that it's swag! Cause I've got the swag here bro! **

**Fabian: I AM FULL OF SWAG!**

**Eddie: I WAS BORN SWAGGY! **

**Amber: AHHH! SWAGGY! **

**Nina: What Do You Mean by- AHH! SWAGGY! I GOT IT! **

**Joy: SO DID I! **

**Mara: I still don't understand you guys...**

**Eddie: Ignoring that... Fabian Bro... I've got the swag here bro. Let's ask the girls.. Who's got more swag? Me Or Fabian?**

**Mara: You. **

**Nina: FABIAN!**

**Amber: You!**

**Joy: FABIAN! **

**Fabian: It's a Tie! And it's up to Patricia! **

**Eddie: Who's got more swag Yacker? **

**Patricia: I hate to say this but... Eddie. **

**Eddie: HA! I AM THE SWAG KING! **

**Amber: NO! JUSTIN IS! **

**Nina: JUSTIN IS THE SWAGGY KING!**

**Joy: SWAG KING = JUSTIN! **

**Eddie: Whatever. I'm the true swag king.**

**Amber: CHARGE! **

**Nina, Joy, and Mara: *attacks Eddie***

**Patricia: YOU OKAY THERE EDDIE?**

**Eddie: *sarcastic* OH YEAH I'M TOTTALY OKAY EVEN THOUGH I BEING ATTACKED! **

**Patricia: OKAY! *Goes back to listening to Music***

**Me: Uh... Okay.. Alfie?**

**Alfie: What? **

**Me: Say bye duh!**

**Alfie: Oh yeah! Bye guys! Review and answer the questions! **


End file.
